Monster
A Monster is a particular type of unit in League of Legends. Monsters are neutral, meaning that they will not attack any champion on their own, but they will always defend themselves when attacked. Monsters reside in the jungle, and will not move from their designated camp unless attacked. In that case, the monster will try to reach its attacker, but will not go beyond a certain distance from the camp; if the monster is unable to attack its target, it will go back to its camp, regenerating its full life in a few seconds. Monsters should not be confused with minions, which are not neutrals and follow a predetermined path from a team nexus to the opposite one. Killing a Monster Killing a monster always rewards its killer with gold and experience points, split between every allied champion within an 800-unit range. However, certain monsters will offer greater rewards. For example, some monsters provide a buff or a global reward to the entire team. After a camp has been completely cleared, it will remain empty for a certain amount of time that is specific to that camp (called Respawn Time); the respawn countdown will not start if at least one monster of the camp remains alive. Some monsters, when slain, grant their killer a buff. Monsters of this type are usually indicated by swirling colored runes around them, which will be transfered to the killing champion. The following table lists the various monsters of this category along with the buff they grant: While the monsters above only grant a buff to a single person, there exist monsters that grant the buff to every living member of the killing team, regardless of whether or not they participated in slaying the monster. Since these monsters are more valuable than others, they are usually more difficult to slay. They also grant gold and experience to the whole team. The is a special monster that will not grant any buff, but will provide the whole team with a 190 gold reward. Fields of Justice The various Fields of Justices contain different types of monsters. The positions of these camps are corresponding to the team (eg,the are on the opposite sides of the map, but equidistant from ). Summoner Rift On Summoner's Rift there are 12 monster camps: * 2 camps containing a and two . * 2 camps with two each. * 2 camps with a and three . * 2 camps containing an with two . * 2 camps containing a with two . * The camp. * camp. Twisted Treeline On Twisted Treeline there are 8 camps. Some of these have alternating monsters, which means that there will two types of monsters that can spawn there, determined randomly at the beginning of the match and every time the camp is cleared. * 2 camps containing a and two . * 2 camps alternating between a with three and a with a and a . * 2 camps alternating between a with two and a with two . * A camp which contains . * A camp with . Appearance The following table lists every monster in the game based on its appearance: List of Monsters Here is the complete list of monsters actually present in the game, with their rewards and the map where they belong (SR stands for Summoner's Rift, TT stands for Twisted Treeline). Fields tagged with a *''' represent rewards that are given to the whole team, '''** represent rewards that are given only to living members of the team. History V1.0.0.109: * Jungle monsters that previously had negative magic resistance now have magic resistance of zero. V1.0.0.108: * Monsters experience range reduced to 800 from 1250. V1.0.0.107: * Monster AI has been improved and will now attempt to switch to a nearby target when you leave their leash range. Monsters can now reaggro if anyone in their camp is attacked while they are retreating. Category:Monsters Category:Gameplay Elements